Burning Hatred RE-VAMPED
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: By the time you realize the venom of it has entered your veins it has already taken hold of you. Breathing heavily we both looked at each other, his golden eyes held mine intently. "Jet." He introduced in a deep voice that seemed to caress my body, sending a thrill down my spine. "It's a pleasure."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It is good to be back ! It has been years since I have posted anything, I blame it on what college has done to me thus far. I had been contemplating remaking this for over a year but never actually put any time or effort into it. However I have realized that I need to get back into writing because it's the thing in this world I love most. For those of you who are new reading this story, it is my honor to meet you! For those of you have read the first version, welcome back ! This will be significantly different than the first version, a lot more character depth, more complex plots, relationships between characters and pretty much anything else you can think of.**

 **What's the plot you ask ? I'm not going to say ahahahaha. For those of you who don't know this story comment what kind of person you think she is, i.e. what occupation and most importantly what kind of bender. The one thing, as I hope you would find out during this brief chapter is that it takes place in Jet's tree house village place. However think of it more like a community rather than strictly a "freedom fighter" hang out with a bunch of smelly boys. Jet is twenty two years old, a ruthless fighter, but a good leader to his people. Like I said before this a BRIEF chapter, I just wanted to test the water with it, see if it was worth re-writing. Regular chapters will be much longer with multiple points of view as well. Again, I thank you so much ! The link to the original story will be down below! If, anyone is willing to read some of my earlier work which is actually quite embarrassing!**

CHAPTER 1

Disortiention.

Sometimes you come to it lazily, you perk up a little at it and then it notices you're awake. It wraps around you hungrily and envelops you in it's warm embrace, making you drunk off it's presence

Other times that doesn't happen.

Hearing came to me seconds before my vision and muscle activation came to. A faint creak on the floor boards felt like a shock of lightning passed through me as I realized I was conscious and able to move. Springing up from the padded surface beneath me I was wide eyed and focused intently on the woman standing a few feet away from me. She had a mess of silver hair settled on the top of her hair, fairly older with a slight hunch, and a pair of deep blue eyes. I could tell she was in mid step but she held her place, regarding me carefully, as if I was a wild animal.

What a fool she was, I was much more dangerous.

Pouncing from the bed I bolted out the door and immediately had to throw myself backward as I realized the ground ended abruptly. Recovering quickly I bolted down the wooden planks and tried to take in the light and the scenery of this strange place. Multiple layers of huts, bridges and pulleys were wrapped around these enormous trees. Turning a sharp corner I planned to rest and take a breather but I slammed into something solid. I stumbled back a few feet, realizing it had been a tall man with two golden eyes blazing with dominance. Recognition struck his face and then horror.

Falling.

The sensation is disorienting in and of itself.

I didn't scream because there was no point to it. My long hair was whipping across my face and I heard branches whizzing past me. My arms flailing I tried and reach for anything I could, bursting from the branches it was a clear fifty feet before I hit the ground. Fear gripped me for the first time in my life, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of coming from beneath me, it came from the side hard and fast. Eyes shooting open as the air was crushed from my lungs I saw the man who I had just bumped into. Losing grip from the rope because of the impact of our bodies, we were let down a few feet from the ground. The landing was even harder than our collision, instead of letting me loose he held me tighter and tucked my head into the side of his neck for protection. Pain ragged at my body as we tumbled roughly and finally slammed into a tree.

Wasting no time, I pushed myself away from the man and stumbled up to retreat. I sprinted a few feet before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and wrestle me down. Both on the ground again something snapped in me and I felt fire and instinct flare through my body. With automatic and ruthless jabs at his abdomen and shoulders I was able to get out of his grasp and slam him down beneath me, pinning down his arms.

Disorientation.

By the time you realize the venom of it has entered your veins it has already taken hold of you. Breathing heavily we both looked at each other, his golden eyes held mine intently, not needing to look for long I realized this man was an exceptionally beautiful creature. His tanned skin was smooth and flawless across his pronounced cheekbones and full jaw. His nose was straight as an arrow and his lips were quite full for a man's, but it looked exquisite on him. The muscle of his stomach I was sitting on was hard as steel, I could feel the divots of his abdominal muscles. My head swarmed as the scent of him filled my nose, musky and spicy almost.

"Jet." He introduced in a deep voice that seemed to caress my body, sending a thrill down my spine. "It's a pleasure."

EN FIN

 **Yes ? No ? Maybe so ? Tell me if it's worth continuing! I do feel bad because of the length, I do have to admit it is geared toward people who have read and fell in love with these two from the first version. Please R &R to let me know how I did ! I am working on the second chapter regardless as we speak, er or type rather ! THANKS AND MUCH LOVE YOU MY BEBE'S!**

 **\- Burning Hatred Original:** **s/7409638/1/Burning-Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

I regarded the man beneath me pointedly and got off of him, knowing he was not a threat to me. Taking a few steps back I took a deep breath and looked at the tree's around me. How did I get here ? The tree's around me were enormous, they stretched up to the heavens and had large roots snaking into the ground. The leaves were natural shades of red and orange, casting a dreamlike shade of light onto the foliage below. I had been here before, but a long time ago when I was a child, I was somewhere in the earth kingdom. Flashes of images played through my head of me escaping the Fire Nation port of Aros!

 _I remember now._

I had been fleeing Lord Caligar's estate, this I now remember, but I can only recall boarding the boat and that's it. I glanced at Jet, who now stood up and rubbed his shoulder gently, eye's still trained on me. Jet, yes Lord Caligar had mentioned his name once before at a meeting with a few of the Lord's that ruled over the earth kingdom territories. He was a notorious enemy, skilled fighter with a thirst for fire nation blood, some of the soldiers had nicknamed him the extinguisher. Jet looked dangerous, this 6'4 framed man reminded me of a prowling cat, ready to pounce if I so much as moved a few feet. He knew my identity, or what nation I belonged to anyways. I had a fire emblem tattooed on my forearm along with five thin bands just below it. The five bands signaled that I was owned by one of the high lords, and pretty pricey if anyone were to ever find me missing.

"You look confused?" Jet questioned, his demeanor pleasant "Care to sit a spell while I explain how we found you?"

I blinked, and remained silent. He was trying to calm me down, make sure I wouldn't run away. The good thing about this situation is that he didn't know what I was. My tattoo only gave away the fact that I was owned by a high lord, it didn't specify if I was his mistress, servant maid, guard etc. Jet didn't know if I was a born native to the fire nation, or a slave that was captured, trafficked and sold. But most importantly, Jet did not know if I was a firebender or not. Not that the last bit mattered, if the few stories I had heard about his burning hatred for the fire nation were true, I was in a predicament. Glancing around I realized that I would have to play it innocent, there was no way I was getting out of these woods alive. When my father took me through this forest on one of his trips we had to have a guide, it was extremely large and apparently a lot of taboo was connected to it. I wasn't sure if it was due to Jet and his people or just the ancient feeling that seemed to be alive with every breath you took.

"You see in my community of people there are those of us who have exceptionally good fighting skills, and being the type of strong willed, giving people that we are we make sure to never waste anything. That includes our talent, which we expressively use against multiple Fire Nation armies that love to take up camp around these areas. At the end of our victory with these scum ridden soldiers, we take the supplies we need and use it to keep our safe haven thriving. By either trading things we do not need for things we do, or repurposing some we have acquired, nothing is wasted. " Jet stated cordially, taking a few steps closer to me, resulting in me doing the same in the opposite direction. "This time one of our raids took us a little farther than normal, up near a small town called Kouda. I had been there a few times, met some really nice people on both occasions. This time however it had been scorched to the ground."

The air got thick with tension, this time his pleasant demeanor had vanished and the real Jet appeared in front of me. At the mention of the city something stirred in me, it sounded very familiar, I could almost touch the memory but still it was evasive. I already knew what happened even before he said anything. I must have been captured by Anders, which was the head of the Elite Soldiers Lord Caligar possessed. I was considered the master assassin, which was the job that Anders had always tried to outshine me for, even though the position was passed down by generation by my family. The master assassin had been a line of Cobrian men since a hundred years ago when the fire nation had began their siege on the world. I had been the first girl in the cycle, which posed some problems at first, until the age of 6 where I was proclaimed a prodigy bender and at the age of 16 when I was proclaimed a superior assassin as well. I took the title of master assassin five years ago when I was 18 years old when my father died.

"Every building was on some level burned, people were not only injured but three found dead due to resistance of the soldiers. 'But something was different about these soldiers' one woman had told me 'they had cold, dead eye's that did not flinch when they delivered death to these men'." Jet spoke coldly, then a wicked smirk graced his face as he ran his fingers through his dark mane of hair "We tended to these people as best we could during the day, helping in any way possible, we learned that they were looking for a woman. A strangely captivating woman who had been there the night before one man had reported. He had compared her to a goddess, with her long blonde hair, fair skin that made her voluptuous body seem to glow in radiance. The man who waited on her during the night at the local inn said it was her emerald eyes that charmed him into ignorance. At the end of the night he realized his change purse had been stolen with the previous month's earnings."

"When night fell we used that as our cover, we sent our archer to go scout the trail they had been using. But it didn't take long to track them because at that point they were in a full out brawl. A third of the two dozen or so soldiers were injured on the ground from a previous encounter and the others were fighting a pack of armadillo lions. Luckily that was the case because it made our job of swooping you out of there so much easier. We found you in the main tent, bound in tight chains." Jet continued, taking a few strides and coming right into my personal space. He gazed into my eyes and tucked a lock of golden hair behind my ear. The action was severely gentle, but held so much hidden malice and threat to it. His eyes were ablaze and he seemed to be amping himself up, this was the moment I started to worry. I learned never to fear any mortal man long ago. I have seen some of the most powerful men coware at my feet, powerful and ambitious men can be easily overcome, it is a man driven by insanity, that was a man to fear.

" You were a bloody mess and drugged up enough to take down three badgermoles. We stopped by Kouda to clean you up and bandage you so would survive the trip back here. It was funny really, you looked terrible but after they washed all that blood off you we realized it wasn't yours. Strange right? That must have meant you must have went through several of those men before they could safely detain you, we did see quite a few lying on the ground back there." Jet spoke shaking his head "My brother says there was no way you could have taken on so many men, but after that little display of hand to hand you just showed me I at least know you're one of them. Which confuses me even more because why would you be running away from the fire nation in the first place? Unless you went rogue, tried to get the glory all for yourself?"

Without any time for a reaction Jet's arm shot out and gripped my neck tightly. Instant air flow was cut off and I did nothing to retaliate against him. Keeping calm, I started to get uncomfortable as the air in my lungs started to dissipate, I couldn't give in. He wasn't going to kill me, he hadn't jumped hundreds of feet to save me from dying just to kill me now. Vision blurring slightly he growled as he didn't get a response and through me to the ground. Coughing I felt my neck bruising up already, before I could fully recover I felt a hard yank on my hair and my body being dragged. I couldn't help but clutch his hand grabbing my hair because the pain was quite excruciating.

"I really didn't want to have to do this the hard way," Jet admitted, feigning sympathy "But I'll be gentle with you, _at first_."

Dragging me down a path filled with rocks he yanked me hard onto my feet and I stumbled behind him awkwardly. We walked this way for a about ten minutes before we came to a small clearing. Kicking the back of my left knee Jet forced me onto the ground and took my hands and cuffed them tightly with mental chains. Then he hooked it onto a metal hook sticking out halfway off an eight foot beam coming out of the ground.

 _I was going to be whipped_.

Resting my forehead on the beam I just wanted this to be over and done with. To think this man could break me was humorous to say the least, my will was stronger than iron. I had begun pain desensitization when I was just six years old, the whip was actually one of my dad's favorites. Jet crouched down next to my kneeling form, his hand caressed my back briefly as he leaned in. "I just want you to know I'm not going to kill you." He reassured me, tilting my chin to meet those dangerous orbs of gold "I'm just going to hurt you, really really _really_ _bad_."

Standing up quickly I saw the whip unravel in his hand and out of my sight as he stood a few feet behind me. A mere second passed before the whip had cracked hard onto my back. The sensation of numbness spread like wildfire, suppressing the pain that would have otherwise wracked at me. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate and block out any pain that might seep through.

 _Crack_

 _._

 _._

 _Crack_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Crack_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pain.

It nudged me out of my slumber and called for my attention seductively. Slowly coming back into consciousness the throbbing in my back grew stronger and stronger with every passing moment. My hearing came first again, soft murmurs of two people came up but I didn't have the care nor ability to distinguish what they were saying. I tried to focus on my body placement and where I currently was. Waiting just a few more moments I could sense I was laying on my stomach, on a padded bed, most likely where I was when I first arrived here. Not that I had a choice of moving I tried to keep my breathing even, which was ragged to begin with due to the pain.

"You heard what Lee said Jet, the soldiers had injuries when they arrived at Kouda.." A soft voice spoke firmly "This girl did not fight all those men, you just know that she was their prisoner. Yes, she might have been trained in hand combat, but what if that was just to protect her from men like you?"

Silence.

"MEN LIKE ME MAGGIE?" Jet roared and I can only presume he stood up abruptly because a chair fell over violently "This woman is a killer, I could see it in her eye's. She didn't even flex a muscle when I whipped her the first time, didn't cry out or anything. That's a trained soldier who belongs to a very important man. For the right price we will return her and get out money's worth."

"Jet did you ever stopped to wonder if that girl was captured because she was trying to escape the fire nation like everybody else?" The women asked gently, and there was a moment of pause. "When she first woke up and I looked into her eye's I saw pain so deep and so raw, that she almost reminded me of you when I first saw you. This girl, whoever she is, has no one. If she did then she wouldn't have left wherever she was from. We are supposed to be a source of hope Jet, or did you forget why we still fight?"

Jet said nothing, because the last I heard were footsteps out the door.

EN FIN

 **OKAY ! So one thing you need to know about me is that I am fairly impatient. I realized that the first chapter was extremely brief, and not much attention would come to this story if you hadn't read the original already. SO I wrote this chapter in hopes to lure more people in. Again I didn't want to go all out because if this story is not going to pick up again then I didn't want to write a lengthy chapter. Loved it ? Hated it ? Let me know, I will NOT write another chapter if I don't get at least three reviews. But I do really want to write this story so R &R PLEASE AND THANKYOU !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! Thank you for being so patient with me, I just want to thank all who posted a review for this story ! Truly I was just going to stop pursuing it because I thought no one was enjoying it. As for IsabelTheCool's question on the plot, sorry if I made it unclear, but this is a brand new Burning Hatred with the same characters plus or minus a few as before. I was quite an amateur when I wrote the original story and I enjoyed the basis of the plot so much i just decided to redo the whole thing from the start !**

LPOV

Light.

It allows us to visibly see and perceive the world around us, without it our world would be nonexistent. Light is often times represented as a symbol for hope, something that illuminates us from the dark horrors of the world. There are some places however, that light cannot penetrate. Places that have been deprived of the lustrous shine for what seems like eternity. Then there are the rare places where light has never touched upon, where no hope or love has ever been known.

Vision blurred and I realized I had been conscious for quite some time now. Hot tears caressed my cheeks, a feeling quite foreign to one such as myself. It was probably caused by the pain that clung to my back viciously, sinking deeper and deeper into every fiber in my being as the seconds trickled by. I was still lying on my stomach, my head faced toward the open room, which was indeed the same room I was in last time. Both the door and windows were open, letting the rays of the sun stream in, bringing its luminescence and warmth. The wind passed through lazily, swaying the branches on the tree's , inviting the birds to sing a lighthearted melody. It was so peaceful here, that again tears started to stream from my eyes.

I was grateful to be alive.

Something I took for granted too many times during my short life. I wasn't sure how long I was out for, must have been several days at least. The pain now was at least bearable despite the fact that it was still a looming presence, though it hadn't knocked me out yet. During my break from the real world I had been plagued by all the people I had killed. All three hundred and forty-seven people had visited me, their faces just as real and clear as the day I had taken them. Some would stab me in the back over and over, others would talk to me sadly about their children and lovers, and some would just simply cry. The thought of this overwhelmed me again and I let out a wretched sob.

I didn't ask to be like this.

Growing up I was shown no emotion from my father, it was all business. I had only seen affection by Lord Caligar, and no not Kyron who ruled the estate now, but his father. Thorv Tiberius Caligar, was a ruthless man and an extremely powerful fire bender, currently serving under the Fire Lords command on his small council. Though despite this fact Thorv had a soft spot for me, always speaking to me softly, giving me presents, and undivided attention when I was growing up. Rumor had it that he had been in love with my mother, but due to her status he could not marry her. So, in order to keep her close by he wed her to my father, Rolland Cobrian. Though it was in vain, my mother had died the night she had me. Coincidently his own son, Kyron, was born on the same night and he too lost his mother. Thorv grieved terribly, I was told, though everyone knew it was not for his wife and the mother of his children. I was the only thing that was left of his true love, and my green eyes matched her own perfectly he would say.

"Hey she's awake !" A chipper voice called out. Eyes snapping open

My eyes snapped open and my innate reflex to jump into a defensive position lashed out at me. However, due to the severity of my back I had managed a violent jerk which sent spasms of pain throughout my body. I sucked in a tight breath of air and screwed my eye's up tightly until the pain had lingered away mockingly.

"Oh no !" The voice squeaked, thick with concern and alarm "I didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright? Do you need water ? Maggie come quick! Here let me wipe your face."

A soft cloth was brushed over my closed lids gently until no moisture was left. Curiously I opened my eyes and two large brown eye's gazed at me just as curious, yet with eye brows furrowed slightly in a worried manner. It was a little boy. Looking no older than 12, the boy had full tanned cheeks that had the appearance of a constant rosiness to them. Even crouched down I could tell the boy had some height on him, the healthy glow and fullness to his features signified a well-fed healthy lifestyle. That was more than I gave these tree dwellers credit for when I first awoke. What I couldn't help but be unsettled by was the way he was looking at me, it was of the utmost attentiveness and sincerity for my current well being. I assumed that everyone here would be as hell bent on hating me as Jet was, especially after recent events.

Seconds after I opened my eyes his face lit up and a brilliant smile dominated his face "She's alive!" He exclaimed and threw himself into the air and spun around. The woman from before, whom I could only assume to be Maggie was in the room and bringing over a large bowl.

"Watch it now Ruth, settle down and get the trash, I have to unbandage her now." The women spoke gently, with an amused expression on her face. Ruth nodded energetically and did what he was told, bouncing slightly nearby at the next set of instructions. The woman set the bowl on the floor and settled down in a cross legged position beside where I was laying. Glancing at Rush the woman spoke again "Ruth, would you be a dear and fetch some water and food for our new guest, I'm sure she's very hungry." Maggie asked, then added "And be sure to shut the door on your way out please."

"Aye aye !" He exclaimed "I'll be back in a jiff!"

When the door closed the woman turned her full attention to me. Her deep blue eyes looked upon me with great sympathy and pain. I regarded her warily, and took time to study her. If it wasn't for her silvery hair that exposed her real age I would say she looked a good 10 years younger than what she actually was. She had nice fair skin with elegantly aged features, something that was enhanced by her delicate manner of holding herself. She wore a blue and white traditional attire that could not be mistaken by anything else but the northern water tribe. Glancing at the bowl of water to the right of her, a thought struck me. Why hadn't she healed me already?

"Ahh yes, I was ordered by Jet not to heal you fully until he got back." explained the water bender, reading my expression "I had to heal you with bending initially or you would have died, but not enough for you to make a full recovery. Believe it or not you've only been out for three days, even with my bending you have a very strong will for being able to deal with this amount of damage. Jet should be back from his trip within a few hours, however you're already awake and I wish to not put you in any more pain. So Jet will have to deal."

The older woman winked at me, and began to cut my bandages off my back with scissors carefully. Jet was smart, he didn't want to risk my full health in case I decided to escape, or in his mind lay havoc on his people. I stayed painfully still and waited patiently for the woman to work her bending on me. Finally the instant sensation of coolness spread over my back, I relaxed deeper into the mat and let my eyes drift close. The feeling of this was absolutely incredible, the water was massaging all of the pain away, churning this way and that. When the process was finished Maggie ran a gentle hand across my back, patting it sympathetically.

"You will still feel some fatigue , but other than that your back should be fully functional, with some scars of course…" she added softly.

I sat up slowly and the bandages started to fall off the front of my body. I grasped them in front of me and looked at Maggie who had a light green shirt in her hand. Nodding in thanks I traded her the bandages for the shirt, and pulling that shirt over my head was probably the best feeling I've had in a very long time. I flexed my back and stretched out my arms, truly thankful for the mobilization. Now I was back to square one. What was I to do with my situation? Maggie had said Jet had been on a trip, with his bull headedness I'd say he probably went to Kouda to get answers for himself. He would be disappointed in what truths he was going to find there. I had been nothing but generous to the people of Kouda, stepping into a domestic abuse situation, consoling the woman, giving her some money and my protective emblem. The whole notion of me taking the bar tenders money was of course absurd, I had more than enough to get by and money was meaningless to me.

Denying that I did when Jet first accused me would have been pointless, he was a man fueled by rage. Not just fueled by it, he was the raw embodiment of rage. I would have to play it safe, Jet already knew of some of my ability to fight but not the extent of it. Well, he suspected it, but if I played my cards right I'd be able to escape this place in a matter of weeks. I did escape to seek a new life, but these people were far to successful for me to come and mess it up for them. Excluding Jet, Maggie and Ruth seemed like genuine happy people despite all that has happened to them. If the Elite soldiers passed through here they would not only burn but kill every last person in this sanctuary. They couldn't do that in Kouda, save for those three unfortunate souls, because it was an established town. Here though, in the tree's , they were non-existent and not to mention a rebel settlement, they could easily be disposed of without anyone knowing.

Maggie was straightening out the materials just used and kept quiet, not pressuring me to speak and giving me time to digest what was happening to me. A ghost of a smile touched my lips, she was a respectable woman. I stood up shakily, muscles groaning in protest for being stationary too long. Maggie glanced over with gentle eye's, one eyebrow arched slightly , she questioned me curiously. Walking over to her slowly, as if not to caution her, I held out my hands to this woman with palms facing up. I softened my guarded expression, conveying to her I meant no harm, she then lent me both her hands. I then knelt down onto my knee's and collapsed my hands around her smaller ones, bending my head and pressing my forehead lightly against them. This woman saved my life, and I would forever be in her debt because of it. Morality was something that was taught to me throughout my life, strangely enough. We were assassins yes, however we did not go around killing willy nilly. The Cobrian family had honor, and my father was very strict in that aspect. We had three rules to live by and that was First, always obey the Caligar Lords, Second, Never steal and Lastly, never harm an innocent. All the men I had killed were of course not innocent in the eye's of the Caligar family, so I did my duty without question. Though never acknowledging me as an actual daughter, save his last words on his death bed, my father disciplined me well and made sure I knew why things happened the way they did. I was grateful for this, I did not live in ignorance as this mindless killing machine. This did not keep me from fulfilling my duties, often times I never questioned, I just did as I was told like my predecessors before me. Well, that is until recently, but that's another story in and of itself.

The opening of the door broke me out of my thoughts and eye's opening I turned toward the door, expecting the cheerful boy with a plate of food. Wrong. My mouth parted slightly and fire scorched through my body, sending my heart racing and blood boiling.

Jet.

Standing at the doorway with Ruth peeking out from behind him, he looked at our clasped hands and my submissive position. His facial expression was passive as he locked gazes with me, there was no hint of malice in his eyes however they held an intensity in them I couldn't decipher. Everyone was tense and Jet made a slow, deliberate step forward toward me. I had an instant to decide how I wanted to see these people to perceive me. Standing up hesitantly I broke the gaze with Jet and cast my eyes down to the floor, trying to show respect and portray the feeling of intimidation. Seconds later he was standing before me and I could feel his presence swallow me whole. He radiated this energy from him that seemed to infiltrate every sense in my being, and I wasn't sure if it was because this was the first time I was being forced into submission. Jet then grabbed my hand gently which caused a sharp intake of breath and my head snapped up to his. I knew my eyes gave away brief hostility as I smoothed my features almost as instantly. Jet's face fell slightly, letting a loose mask of smugness cross over his dangerous features.

"You're shaking." He stated simply "Are you scared?"

My face grew hot in irritation as I kept my demeanor placid. I was shaking in rage of course, this man had almost killed me and now he was making a mockery out of me. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life, I could easily massacre this entire community within a mere hour during the night and slip away as quietly as the rolling night breeze. But I had not come this far to go back to my old ways of killing, so I just ground my teeth and shook my head with a slight no.

"Jet, you're fr-" Maggie managed to say before getting silenced by a harsh glare from the brooding male.

"Come with me." He ordered "We need to have a little chat."

He turned around and began to walk out the door, I glanced at Maggie with a panicked look on my face. She took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Jet's a man of his word. He promised not to hurt you dear, and he seems a lot more calmed down than before." Maggie spoke, either trying to convince me or herself I did not know. By this time Ruth had also latched onto me, his head fitting right under my chin. I smiled slightly at the boys concern and grasped his shoulders gently, looking him in the eyes. I nodded my head, now being the one who was reassuring, this made the boy smile. I walked out of the wooden enclosure and saw Jet standing near a few of the rope pulley's. He didn't look at me until I was right beside him.

"You think you can handle it?" He asked, eye's dark, as if hinting at an underlying meaning "Don't want a repeat of last time now do we?"

I broke a humorless smile, and eyed the rope in hesitation, I had just gotten healed and I honestly didn't think I had the strength. I then looked at him and he had a sadistic grin on his face, already knowing I couldn't make the trip down on my own. He held out a hand to me and cocked his head innocently, eyes filled with provocativeness. I briefly hesitated for a second before I seized his hand, where I was then jerked flush against him. His arm snaked around my waist tightly , and I had to loop my left arm around his neck and held the rope with the other.

"Hold on tight." He murmured as he threw us off the platform into the air.

The feeling was exhilarating and I held on even tighter to Jet. Our faces were but a hairs breath away from each other and I couldn't help but have a surge of emotions course through me. I had never felt this way toward a man before, I both hated and admired him. He was ruthless and demanding without putting much effort into it. Being up against his body sprouted a fire in my abdomen that was unwanted and ill received. However my main concern now was to try and coerce him and gain his trust, which the only way I could effectively accomplish was with seduction. But Jet was too smart for that, so I had to be real, be the person I've always wanted to be my whole life. I had the chance for a clean slate, and if I managed to pull this off then maybe I could function in the real world. We landed gracefully, well Jet did at least, the three days being unconscious left my legs weak so Jet had to steady me as I nearly tripped. I managed a half smile and nod to show my thanks and disentangled myself from his grasp. He started to walk away onto a nearby path without stopping to see if I would follow him, curiosity peaked inside me and I glanced around into the tree's. He most definitely had people watching us, or else he wouldn't be so relaxed right now.

 _There's probably several arrows trained on me this very moment_ I thought _No, I would have sensed or heard them by now, however there's definitely one out there._

I followed Jet onto the trail, careful not to approach too fast for fear of accidentally provoking him. When I appeared beside him he side glanced me, and I could feel his gaze flicker up and down my body. Again, the heat churned like molten lava through my entire body.

"So do you have a name?" He asked as we continued to walk deeper into the forest.

I nodded, and remained silent, taking in my surroundings and trying to remember everything I could about the layout of this place. Jet barked out a harsh laugh, a look of tired irritation plain on his face, I guess the patient act was up. He reached for one of the swords on his back and my head snapped over to him, eyes wide in distress. We both stopped mid stride and looked at each other, his hand was just grazing the handle and his eyes softened slightly and then he slowly put his hand down. Looking around he grabbed a stick from the ground and then turned off the path, swinging the stick to clear the thicket of branches and bushes. I relaxed and connected the two together, but hell if I knew what he was going to do with that thing. We walked in silence for another fifteen minutes or so until I heard the sound of flowing water. A few moments later we stepped into a clearing, which revealed a waterfall emptying into a small pond. The clearing was beautiful, a thick density of tree's surrounding it making it a hard place to find if you didn't know where to look. There was a few yards of soft grass before it dipped into the pond. I glanced to the right and realized there was a blanket sprawled out with a beautiful basket placed on top. I looked over at Jet in confusion, and lost all flow of thought immediately. He had stripped off his white shirt and swords, revealing a breathtaking array of bronzed muscles. He had wide shoulders with a decent sized chest that wasn't too pronounced, and was followed by eight deliciously carved abdominal muscles, with a V pointing…

 _Delicious?_ I thought through the haze, snapping out of it. My eyes flashed up to Jet's, realizing what I had involuntarily been gazing at. My cheeks flushed as I was met with a crooked smile, and that dangerous gaze making everything inside me shake. He was toying with me for reasons I did not know. I bit down on my cheek, and glanced at the grass.

"There's food in water in the basket, I would suggest tending to that since you haven't eaten in a few days." Jet said, more of a command than anything else "I will be with you shortly."

With that he stripped off his pants, revealing a pair of black briefs and that were a bit snug, sending a heat wave through me. I instantly turned to the blanket with my cheeks flushed and glued to the ground. Sitting down I heard a splash in the water, but decided it was too dangerous to pay any more attention to him. Blaming it on the fatigue I began to dig into the basket, which carried an array of fruits and nuts, as well as an abundance of jerky sandwiches and rice. I was famished and scarfed down three sandwiches and a bowl of rice before I sat back and closed my eyes. I of course knew how to seduce a man, I've done it more times than I could count, but I never went as far as to actually lay with them. Usually, I would slit their throat after I extracted the information from them that I needed. For some reason Jet elicited these foreign impulses in me that I had never experienced before, perhaps it was due to the fact he dominated me. I was used to everyone fearing me, shrinking every time I stepped into a room, and here was someone who had no idea who I was and had such a strong dominating presence. Speaking of Jet I opened my eyes and he was nowhere to be seen. I instantly became on alert and scanned the area more closely. Getting up I noticed that his swords and clothes were still here, so I walked over to the edge of the pond and glanced in the water, still I saw nothing. Then something caught my eye a few yards a way, what looked like bubbles and I didn't hesitate

I immediately dove in the water and started to swim toward the center of the pond. My whole body burned in protest but I kept swimming, I frantically tried to search for him but found nothing. My breath was labored trying to keep myself a float , I had to get out of the water, my body was too weak for this much exertion. Heading toward the grass an immense jolt of pain went scorching down my back. I let out an involuntary cry and every muscle in my body seemed to lock up. Taking a mouth full of water my head was submerged and I tried to stay calm and kick up again to get a breath, which only resulted in another wave of pain. I could tell I was sinking and my eyes were screwed shut in agony, I was well under water but could feel nothing but fire. My head was getting dizzy and I was shocked to feel something grab a hold of me around my waist. The next moment was a blur, light and air hit me hard as I coughed and gasped for breath. When my eyes adjusted and my senses came back to me I realized I was nose to nose with Jet himself. I was completely lost for a second, our breaths were close and ragged. I was basically straddling him in the water, our bodies impeccably close and heated. His muscles seemed to flex effortlessly as he kept us afloat. Jet's eyes were dark and intense consuming my whole attention, I tried to give him space but he grabbed my thighs and locked them tighter around his waist. I sucked a quick breath in as I felt a hardness under me, grazing my center and felt myself aroused and hot almost instantly.

"You like that?" He whispered huskily in my ear, pressing up against me with more purpose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and felt myself unconsciously grind down against it, letting out a moan when I felt it's full length up against me. Despite the fact we had clothes between us I was completely unraveled, getting into the shallow end Jet sat down with me still planted firmly on him. He grabbed my chin hard and looked into my eyes, but something was different, his eyes were green. Not just green but an exact reflection of mine and I yanked myself back warily. Instantly I realized I was dreaming, and there seemed to be a ripple in the air, a sort of shift almost. A figure appeared on the grass, it was an old woman with snow white hair dressed in grey from head to toe. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I called out "Why are you visting me?"

She smiled "No time for that, go east and fast." She spoke and pointed into the woods, a briefly got a vision of the path and caught a glimpse of a towering platypus bear coupled with a scream.

I woke with a tremendous jolt and heart beating wildly out of my chest. I bolted upright and tried to regain my grounding, I was still on the blanket I must have fallen asleep after I ate. The sun was just setting and I looked over and Jet was making his way out of the water, looking over at me in a questionable manner. I realized I was already standing and wild eyed, I was confused and torn what to do. Was my vision I just had real? Should I risk running and being chased down to save whoever was hypothetically being attacked.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked warily.

I looked toward the tree's and found myself assaulted with another brief vision, It was Ruth throwing something at the bear and yelling. Snapping back into reality I didn't think twice and bolted into the tree's, I heard Jet yell but didn't pay any mind to him Internally I somehow knew the path and pushed myself to run as fast as I could. Instinctually I sensed something to my right and less than a second later someone jumped out and tried to ambush me. I was able to dodge them and roll to the side. It was a girl, she had short black hair and a dagger in her hand, with a look that dripped of venom.

"Think you could make a run for it, did you?" She spat "Now you have to deal with me."

She lunged at me and I groaned internally , I didn't have the time or patience to deal with this girl. Not holding anything back I effortlessly dodged her feeble attack, took the dagger from her hand, and elbowed her hard in the face. Not giving her any time to recuperate I spun around with the butt of the dagger and clocked her on the head, knocking her out cold. This altercation took no more than a minute, continuing on my path I just hoped that I wasn't too late.

En Fin

 **Thank you all again ! This was kind of a short chapter ! I hope you enjoyed it, I want to make this version a little more interesting and adding some more spiritual elements in it ! It was weird because I started the chapter so long ago , so picking up where I left off was kind of a drag. I feel like I rushed it just because I wanted to start a fresh new chapter, so I apologize for that. Next one will not only include Elana/Laurel's POV but Jet's as well. Tell me what you think ! Reviews are warmly welcomed ! I'll be working on the next chapter asap !**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

I pushed myself to run as hard as I could, effortlessly weaving through the rough terrain. The only thing I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears, drowning out everything else. The vision I had seemed to be compelling me forward and sending my body into over drive. I sensed I was near as my body seemed to grow electrified. I could hear screams now after about five minutes of intense running and a deep roar of the platypus bear. I finally stumbled into the clearing, legs shaking with exhaustion. I imeadiately saw the towering beast swatting at a tree a hundred yards away, where presumably Ruth was.

"It's you!" He screamed, immediately spotting me "Be careful! Go get help, he's trying to knock the tree down but I think it can stand for a little longer! Don't try and fight it please!"

I sent him a pleading look to hold on. The two of them were about a hundred yards away from me, and I knew I couldn't bend, even if it cost me serious injury. I had taken down plenty of animals before, a few platypus bears too, but none as big as this one. The bear had a deep chestnut brown fur, taught muscles that rippled and flexed with every forceful blow to the tree. His claws where several inches long and he stood 11 ft tall on his hind legs. The tree was giving way a bit, but Ruth was underestimating the time he had. I gripped the dagger in my hand tightly, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Opening my eye's, I smiled and let out a howl, bouncing on the balls of my feet as exhilaration flooded through me. This was going to be a fun challenge.

The bear stopped its assault with a grunt and turned to face toward me, I thought he was going to turn back to Ruth until he slumped onto four feet. The bear started to bound toward me and I stayed statue still. I had to time this perfectly as my gaze flicked to the rock about twenty yards away. The rock was about was steady incline about 8ft off the ground, enough that I had some leverage on the bear. Eye's on the bear I heard running behind me, and I exploded into a furious sprint straight for the rock. I sprang onto the rock not breaking my stride I jumped into mid-air just as the bear was passing the rock. I pounced onto the bear hooking my dagger deep into its neck and swinging onto it's back. The bear roared in agony and reared on its hind legs. I dug my nails into the bear's fur and stabbed the bear again to where it's jugular was, I screwed it in deep and held on tight as he kept flailing and trying to throw me off. I had to keep ducking down out of his claws reach.

Almost there.

His muscle's rippled and then grew lax, I pulled myself up some and braced for him to fall.

 _Thud_

My heart was beating fast and my muscles lapsed into exhaustion for a quick second before bouncing up again. I looked up and saw Jet about ten feet in front of me, he was breathing heavy with a mixture of relief and confusion on his face. I could hear Ruth yelling something indistinctly in the background, but my eyes were now focused on the girl with the loaded bow just behind Jet.

Whoosh

.

.

.

Shock

It jolted through Jet as the arrow landed in the girl's shoulder with an audible thump. Before thinking he bolted forward as he saw her lean forward, starting to fall. Three bounds and he was able to catch the girl and gently held her in his arms. She was still awake, but in a great deal of pain, her bright green eyes fluttering weakly. She looked up at him with a tender gaze, which sprouted a warmth in his stomach. She reached up and caressed his cheek, warm fingers trailing his jawline and then pointed to her chest.

"Hunter" She spoke softly, and then her eye's closed.

.

.

.

.

Anger.

It rolled over him in waves, swallowing him whole. Jet's head snapped to Meela, who visibly flinched at his gaze, she knew she was in trouble.

"GO GET MAGGIE" He roared "WITH CHIP! IF SHE DIES SO HELP ME YOU'LL REGRET THIS"

Jet watched her sprint away was surprised he was having such a strong reaction to this. Granted the shot she took was supposed to maim the girl, not puncturing anything vital, but still. She had not asked for his permission, which she always did, so that was direct disobedience. Meela was like him, ruled by her hatred for the fire nation, but things had to have order with that.

But right then she had been feared by her fear of this girl. The girl who could both disarm and knock out one of his quickest fighters, and take down a fully grown bear with just two accurate jabs to the neck. Jet shook his head, it all made sense now, once she said she was a hunter.

Hunters were owned by high lords of the fire nation, who made sure they were raised at a young age to become hunters. Hunters faced against each other, seeing who could kill the biggest game in a set amount of time, and the lords would reap the spoils. It was a degrading and unspeakable sport, even he had sympathy for the fire nation people who were subjected to that life.

She was dangerous and he still didn't fully trust her, there was something deeper she was trying to conceal just below the surface.

Jet was conflicted though, his feelings for this girl changed, after what that old woman said to him at Kouda…

The rumbling of his earth bending companion interrupted his thoughts and his head snapped over to the new arrivals. Ruth was still by his side with tears rolling down his face, he gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Maggie was by his side in an instant, he looked up at her trying to conceal the turmoil of emotions going through him.

"Come now, let me have her." She said gently and he obliged imeadiately.

He didn't want to hover over her as she began to heal the girl, so instead he started to march toward Meela with a dark aura surrounding him.

.

.

.

.

Jolting awake wildly light disoriented me and I felt someone grab my arm. Without hesitation I switched our grips and seized their neck wild eyed. Heart racing my eye's focused and my head cleared and relaxed. Golden eye's met mine , a warm relaxing wave settled over me. He was looking at me evenly, with a neutral expression on his face. I pulled away instantly, cursing my innate reflexes. I glanced away, feigning shyness and discomfort.

"Thank you." He murmured.

My head snapped over to him, confused. I read his expression and it seemed genuine. I guess it was for saving Ruth, but at the same time I did harm one of his people. I remember him shouting at her though, with extreme anger in his voice. Either he hated to be disobeyed, or he might have cared if I had gotten hurt. Jet was kneeled near my side, adorned in black pants and a green tank top. We were sitting quite close to each other and I shifted away slightly. He noticed this and leaned back a bit.

"For saving Ruth," He explained, and paused " If you had mentioned you were a hunter sooner, if would have made a little more sense. But I bet you knew I wouldn't have believed you ."

Ah yes, I pulled the Hunter card. Granted I was taught the ways of a hunter, but I was much more skilled at being a human assassin. I looked at Jet with an apologetic look.

"However you harmed one of our own, to save one of our own, so I will excuse you there." He said, "But what I want to know was how you knew he was in trouble? I know they say you hunters have better senses and intuition than most, but we were still about a mile away…"

Shit.

What was I supposed to tell him ? I saw an old woman in my head who gave me a vision? Like he would believe that, and besides I still had my silent treatment going on. The less I talked the better. I looked at him woefully, then looked down and bit my lip. I tried my best to portray uncertainty and innocence, but I really didn't know what to say.

Warmth.

I felt his large hand wrap around one of mine and my eyes shot toward his. His golden eyes made me breathless and the warmth spread throughout all my body. He was studying me, trying to figure out whether to trust me.

"If you want to stay here," he began "you have to contribute you to our society. Which means you need to communicate with us, even if it's just barely. You possess great hunting ability, teaching others and sharing more of your knowledge would prove most beneficial. I will not tolerate anything less."

I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Now," He said "what can we call you?"

There was a pause.

"Laurel." I whispered, "You can call me Laurel."

.

.

.

 **EN FIN! Sorry that took forever, my motivation has been kind of blah lately. Any suggestions as to what you want to see in the next chapter? ALL EARS ! LOL Please Rate and Review ! You guys are the fuel to my fire ! THANKS BEBES!**


End file.
